


「MarkBam」自转（下）

by Just94



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just94/pseuds/Just94
Summary: abo.





	「MarkBam」自转（下）

他手里还捏着还带了些体温的自慰器，上头裹满了润滑液，又或者是Omega的体液，段宜恩不确定，但也不在乎。他意图不明地把那形态狰狞的玩意儿放在BamBam眼前，BamBam的眼睛已经红了，伸手去抢，段宜恩任他动作，只是伏在床边低低地问他：

“刚刚用它的时候是在想谁呢？”

BamBam把震动模式给关了，拼命地塞进被子底下，嘴唇都在打颤，他基本没法思考为什么这么难堪的画面会被看到，今晚从头到尾发生的事情对他来说简直是糟糕透顶。

你很少哭的。段宜恩用拇指腹擦掉BamBam的眼泪。怎么被我惹哭了呢。

“Fuck off!”

BamBam的视野被眼泪模糊掉，他看不清段宜恩脸上的神情，用力地拍开段宜恩的手，咬着后槽牙对面前的Alpha发出警告——并没有被在意，年长的Alpha将他抱在怀里，姿势熟悉得让BamBam以为自己还停留在少年时期。

Mark哥的信息素怎么会是姜味呢，真是不搭啊……生起气来一定很呛人——段宜恩想起BamBam以前有次无意识间说出的玩笑话。

你说的对，确实很呛。段宜恩紧紧锢住BamBam，手下摩挲着Omega此刻显得尤为脆弱的后颈。和海风味融在一起的话，应该会又辣又腥，估计很不好闻。

“我可不管你刚刚想着谁，现在只看着我怎么样？”

虎牙尖刺进皮肤时，就像突然代替冰凉的硅胶按摩器捅进肉穴的阴茎一样，会有种钝钝的破刃感，BamBam生理反应来得更快，他小腹抽搐着，今晚还未被好好照顾的前端沁出点点液体，他没来得及害羞，又被完全标记后的昏沉和下身被猛地灌满的肉欲征服。

段宜恩也难受，他将身量已经张开的弟弟抱着坐在自己怀里，少年人又细又直的腿被拉开扣在自己腰上，睡衣上摆虚虚地掩在上头，可勉强遮住孤零零挺起后被搁在Alpha小腹上冷落着的阴茎，却挡不了腿心间被贯入的湿濡洞口。身体被强势驯服的Omega此刻就连肠肉都柔顺又乖巧地缠在茎身上，可他进得太急了，性器纵然埋得深，他却不敢动作——BamBam现在的状态算不上好。

他实在是多虑了——这件事本身就足够让BamBam崩溃了，被强行标记的Omega抽泣一声，委屈得不得了。

我都要放手了，才看得到我，一晚上又是凶人又是让人难堪的，哄也不哄一句，一上来就标记。

凭什么啊？

BamBam想从段宜恩身上爬下来，偏腰身被掐握得很紧，他一动，体内段宜恩插进来的性器被吐露出一截儿，柱身实打实得和肉壁摩擦出酥麻感直窜上尾椎，他又一软，再次跌下来，把刚抽出的部分再次纳得更深。

段宜恩被他这么一折腾也是倒吸一口气，想好笑地教训弟弟，一眨眼又看见BamBam蹙着眉努力缓解着不适，眼睛被泪水泡得晶亮，头发也乱糟糟的，见自己看着他，一张嘴又想说什么，段宜恩哪里生得了他的气，不管是哪方面，他把一直覆在Omega腺体上侵略意味十足的手挪了位置，轻柔又缓慢地抚了几下BamBam的脑袋。

“乖，张开腿，再亲亲我好吗？”

BamBam在喉咙口的嘲讽被咽了下去，他瘪着嘴，还是退让了，他又哪里赢得了段宜恩，尤其在这方面。

“是我来晚了，等很久了吗？”段宜恩亲他。

他俩的信息素混合在一起可真不好闻。

BamBam被Alpha舔着肩胛骨的时候，咬着手指嫌弃着屋子里的味道，可没想多久又被段宜恩抽插的狠劲给拉回思绪，Alpha似乎今天打定主意只想折磨刚刚让他吃亏的后庭，BamBam却忍不了，他悄悄伸手抚慰着自己在被标记时已经敏感得泄过一次的马眼，舌尖也模仿着段宜恩操干的频率吮绕着含在嘴里的几根手指。

段宜恩发现了Omega的自我取悦，他没阻止，也没满足，实在是因为泰国少年沉浸在肉欲中的模样漂亮极了。这一直持续到到接近高潮时，他想把性器抽出来，却被BamBam阻止了——他说：“……射里面好不好。”

“Bam…我没戴套。”段宜恩无奈。

“不带套就不带套…我想要。”

段宜恩睁大眼，BamBam看他的反应终于有些羞了，但还是搂着Alpha的脖子悄悄附耳道。

“想要哥哥的东西填满我。”

生殖腔入口柔媚地为征服者打开。

“怀、怀孕…也没关系。”

end


End file.
